pervers
by Eckarose
Summary: fic avec contenue adultes avec les personnages de gosho aoyama et mes personnage créer
1. Chapter 1

_résumé_

kogoro moury un père divorcé à une fille trés mignonne très jolie grande championne de karaté mais il un grand défaut il est un alcoolique pervers que soit sa fille ou ses amis féminin il est pervers mais quand shinichi rétrécit après sa fille il en profite sur shinichi qui est le fils de son plus grand rivale shinichi est impossible de défendre dans un corps d'enfant il est innofencif il avais jamais penser une personne de sa connaissance serais lui faire des cauchemars mais un jour un autre garçon de sa taille d'ados venu présenter chez moury le sorti d l'enfer en prenant en flague il prévenu la police après un passage à tabac du pervers shinichi ensuite vit avec ce garçon et ces parent porte plainte contre pervers surtout quand il compris que le pervers ce venger sur le fil contre son père à profiter de l'amnésie de leur fils shinichi vivra une romance avec une fille beaucoup de l'amitié d'humour des aventures des rencontres la familles il aura aussi des cauchemars des angoisses shinichi est traumatisé voir brisé dépression tentative de suicide automutilation des souvenirs qui reviens perte de contrôle de soi perte de contrôle d'émotion dépendance


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 1

kogoro assis à son bureau ivre come toujours gueuler sur la télé sa fille de 12 ans rentre du collège avec ses amis salua son père comme tout petit fille puis manger le goûter et fais ces devoir avec ses amis kogoro observa sa fille de son uniforme de collégienne bleu marine chemisier blanc au ruban jaune il à remarquer sa fille commencer avoir les formes de sein assez visible que les garçon la regardais avec rouge plus tard sa fille était seul avec lui car ses amis sont reparti chez il emmener sa fille manger au restaurant pas cher come il est radin la encore il buvais mais remarquer certain garçon de l'age de sa fille lui tourner autour ce qui plais pas à kogoro en rentrant à leur appartement sa fille était rentre dans sa chambre pour aller dormir come il est trés tard kogoro matai souvent sa fille qui ressemblais à sa mère la il suivis sa fille ne s'attendais pas il voir son père entrer kogoro la tenu l'embrasser sur la bouche passant sa main sur le chemisier pour attaquer directement les téton d'une mai sous les cuisse de sa fille après un moment de embrasser sa fille il jouer des cheveu ran demander dit une voix surpris otossa u'est que tu fais kogoro coucher sa fille sur le lit ouvris les chemisier détacher le soutien gorge de sa fille luit dit une voie rassurant doux sensuelle ma princesse tu aime papa sois une gentille petite princesse montre moi ton amour à ton papa en restant sage et laisser faire papa t'aimer ran se demandais comment faire quand elle senti les doigts de son père entrer dans culotte la bouche la langue sur ses téton elle n'avais que 12 ans est encore naïf sur ce genre de chose quand son père arracher la culotte il à commencer jouer de son vagin qui fut vite humide son père tait entrain de lécher son vagin encore vierge puis sucer qui lui avis provoquer des chatouille des frisson puis d'un coup elle senti une intrusion à l'intérieur de son vagin elle réalise que son père viens de mettre son pénis à l'intérieur de son vagin les larmes se sont former sur son visage bleu tomber quand son père commencer les va et viens ouvrant le passage au grand pénis adulte qui était à entrer et déchirer l'hymen les premier va viens du sang couler plus il fais des va viens à l'intérieur de son vagin le liquide rouge devient transparent une son corps s'habitue à se faire pénétré par le pénis malgré ses supplication en larme d'arrêté ça lui fais mal son père la deviergiais puis son père accélérer les va viens jusque il jouis en elle kogoro est trés fier de son exploit n'éprouve aucun remord de violer sa fille qui est seulement en 6 éme bien au contraire il aimais ça le sentiment de puissance en lui après avoir introduit son pénis dans le vagin de fille il avais durci tout d'un coup il venais d'avoir une forte érection il à commencer les va viens une fois bien entrer fessais se va et viens jusque à jouissance sa fille en larme le suppliais d'arrêter il prêt à jouir il accéléré puis jouis en sa fille après quelque seconde après il enlever son pénis s'essuie il embrasser sa fille de nouveaux change de position il met sa fille assise sur lui de nouveau pénétrer massant ses beaux sein de temps en temps il léchait les titiller avec sa langue les sucer il jouis à nouveau après plusieurs va viens sa fille gémissait de plaisir il finis par faire à sa fille le 69 en léchant suçant le vagin de sa fille pendant elle devais sucer son pénis après avoir bien baisé s fille sucé le vagin de sa fille il embrassa sa fille de nouveaux dit je t'aime ma princesse tu es trés jolie quelque jour plus tard sa fille rentre de l'école avec les course après saluer son pere elle monter à appartement rangé les courses son père revenue derrière elle l'embrasser de surprise ran compris ce qui allais venir surtout quand san père lui enlever sa culots la doigtais puis la retournant sorti les sein de son soutient gorge pour lécher titiller les sucer ensuite il lui dit de sucer elle agenouilla sucer son père puis ensuite de nouveau de pénétration de nouveau le 69 puis la première fois se fais goder par des gode sur les téton dans la chatte après quelque jour ran son père at une de ses meilleure amie partit en weekend sur une autre ville cette fois ci kogoro pris l'amie de ran la main sur sa bouche il jouer avec la chatte de l'aie de ran avec sa massnt les petit sein il à pentré illui disant de rien dire à ran contrairement à ran


End file.
